We'll Be Worth It All
by wackydancer12
Summary: Blaine has always been better at expressing his emotions through song.


Sebastian groaned as he got out of the taxi, resisting the urge to slam the door. He looked at the outside of the bar he was dragged to and just knew the night would turn out even worse than he assumed. He turned to glare down at the one responsible for what would be his worst Friday night ever and received a devious smile in return.

"Sebastian, I promise this will be worth it."

"Oh no, I seriously doubt that. It looks even worse than I expected," Sebastian argued, rolling his eyes as Nick continued to smile at him. "Can we leave now?"

"Absolutely not," Nick chuckled as he grabbed Sebastian's arm to drag him into the bar. "You're being way too overdramatic, besides it's a huge hangout for NYADA students so how bad can it really be?"

"I don't know if you've noticed this but I'm not NYADA student," Sebastian stated as he yanked his arm out of Nick's grasp and the two stopped walking.

"Well I am and you're coming with me," Nick retorted while looking at Sebastian with a glare that almost rivaled his own.

"How about you bring Jeff, he'd just love this place," Sebastian suggested, raising his eyebrows at the shorter boy and giving him his classic smirk. He waited for a response but was met with silence and the most peculiar smile on Nick's face, just like the one that he had reserved for the blond warbler himself. Sebastian turned to look behind himself and groaned when he saw said boy walk up to them.

"Funny you should say that," Jeff said, stopping at Sebastian's side and grabbing his left arm while Nick took the other. Together they were successfully able to drag him into the bar while he protested the entire way.

They let him go when they got inside the bar but Jeff kept about a step behind making sure he didn't try to run off. Sebastian began to rub at his arms where the boys had dug into his skin a little too harshly, possibly enough to bruise though nothing he couldn't handle. He then gazed around the room, taking in the surroundings, and noticed that the building was very small and fairly crowded with people that looked exactly like they would be the type go to a school for performing arts. There was a faint sound of a piano playing that became more apparent as they walked further into the room, which turned out to be accompanying a short brunette singing a rendition of a Taylor Swift song with what was possibly the squeakiest voice he had ever heard in his life that was also very off pitch.

"I think I need some alcohol now," he resisted his urge to vomit as he tried to make his way over to the bar but Jeff stuck his arm out to stop him from moving while Nick snuck off elsewhere.

"No alcohol tonight. You're here for a reason and you need to be sober," Jeff said in his most assertive manner but Sebastian cocked his eyebrow and Jeff was sure he could see defiance in the green eyes staring back at him. "Please, Seb, tonight is an important night and I'm not allowed to tell you why, but please be on your best behavior."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the pout on Jeff's face and held his hands up in surrender. They were interrupted when Nick appeared again with a wide grin on his face and he gave a thumbs up to Jeff. The gesture confused Sebastian but he didn't get a chance to figure out what it meant because he was instantly being pushed through the mass of people with Jeff's hand on the small of his back and Nick leading the way. They ended up at a table in the corner, right in front of the little stage and Nick pulled out a chair before Jeff pushed Sebastian down into it and the two took a seat on opposite sides of him.

The three sat in silence besides the noise coming from around the bar and the light tapping of Sebastian's fingers on the table. He looked between the two waiting for one of them to say something but they were strangely quiet for the first time since he had met them. About a minute had passed and he noticed the awful singer had finally finished her song and he sighed in relief, though he was still abnormally anxious about why he had been dragged to that specific bar when he would have much rather have been at one of the more popular dance clubs nearby.

"Good job!" Nick cheered at the girl after she got off the stage and passed by their table though she must not have heard since there was no reply. He turned to see that Sebastian was gazing at him with an incredulous look on his face. "What is it?"

"Did you seriously think that was good? I have no hope for the students going to that school if that was an acceptable performance."

"Well to be honest, no one really knows how she made it in the school," Nick shrugged. "She really is getting better though! And she's really nice so no need to be so rude."

"I wonder if this place is called Callbacks because you NYADA students have no chance at getting a real one and singing here makes you feel better about your pathetic lives," he said with a smirk aimed right at Nick who just punched his arm in response.

Jeff gasped, face covered in shock, "You're such a bitch tonight, Sebastian. Most NYADA students are amazing and who are you to judge when you are just a boring law student at NYU."

Sebastian was going to refute that statement but stopped when he heard a few soft notes coming from the piano. He tried to ignore it, choosing to glare at Jeff, but there was something strangely familiar about the tune. Jeff turned away from the glare to look at the piano and Sebastian scoffed at this. There was huge smile on Jeff's face, which struck Sebastian as odd until he knew why the boy was smiling like such an idiot. He finally knew exactly why here was there.

A voice hesitantly began to speak into a microphone while the soft melody continued to be played on the piano. It wasn't just any voice though, it was one that Sebastian was very familiar with, one that would never seem to escape his mind. The air rushed out of his lungs and he whipped his head to look up at the stage. There, sitting at the piano, was Blaine Anderson.

"Hello everyone. I, um, I want to sing this song for someone that I…screwed up with. We may not be perfect but," he paused shaking his head and chuckling to himself, "We're worth it."

"Holy fuck," Sebastian whispered to himself. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and knew that he had to be dreaming this up. Unconsciously he began to grip the table as if it would bring him back to reality and then Blaine finally began to sing.

It took exactly three seconds for him to recognize the song.

He remembered hearing it for the first time while in his car. It had been a dreadful day and as he was on his way to Scandals, the song came on the radio. The moment he moved his hand to switch the radio station, he realized the lyrics were perfect, they were the words he wanted to say but never could. He had sat in the parking lot of Scandals for an embarrassingly long amount of time just repeating the lyrics in his head over and over before he started the car again and drove straight back to Dalton.

He remembered suggesting the song to the Warblers one day in rehearsal. It had been on an impulse and he immediately regretted blurting out the name of the song when every single Warbler began laughing at him for proposing a _Kelly Clarkson_ song. He kept his head up and a blank face through the laughter and as soon as the laughter died down the Warblers realized he had been serious. The song was immediately shot down but he didn't let that bother him, he didn't want to sing that song for any of the current Warblers so it would have been pointless anyway. When he had heard Hunter's plan to get Blaine back, he knew the song would be perfect and he immediately and effortlessly convinced the Warblers to sing it with Blaine.

He remembered the day Blaine came to Dalton. It had been almost a dream come true to see Blaine walking down that staircase, to get the chance to talk to him again. Nothing about that day went as planned. Blaine brushed off his attempts at conversation, neglected to understand why they sang that specific song, ignored his blatant flirting, and ultimately didn't return to Dalton. This was the last time they had ever talked.

Now here he was, sitting at a table in a lousy bar in New York City, watching as Blaine covered Dark Side in the most beautiful and equally intense renditions Sebastian could ever imagine. And it was for him?

Sebastian felt as if he was actually going insane, there was no way that any of this could be happening. Blaine wanted nothing to do with him, he convinced himself of that last year. Surely Blaine would never go out of his way to create an arrangement of this song or make the effort to get Nick and Jeff to help all for someone as worthless as Sebastian. This was clearly his imagination getting the best of him.

He felt Jeff's hand squeeze his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. Sebastian felt himself slowly relax, his knuckles no longer white from gripping the table. He let the music flow through him and at the last chorus of the song, he finally brought his eyes up to meet Blaine's. They were staring back with such intensity, glistening with unshed tears. A queasy feeling hit his stomach and he tried to will it away as Blaine played the final notes on the piano.

"Mission accomplished!" Jeff cheered, high-fiving Nick right in front of Sebastian's face.

"Go get 'em tiger," Nick whispered into his ear before the two boys simultaneously hopped out of their seats, leaving Sebastian at the small table by himself, and disappearing elsewhere in the bar.

Sebastian could feel a fluttering in his stomach now, which was absolutely inappropriate at a time like this but he couldn't get rid of the feeling as Blaine made his way towards him. Blaine was beaming from the thunderous applause coming from all around, the cheers not dying out even minutes after Blaine had finished.

"Hey," Blaine greeted as he stopped at Sebastian's table. "Will you take a walk with me?"

"Oh thank god," Sebastian blurted abruptly. "I thought I would have to listen to that atrocious screeching again," he nodded towards the awful singer who was back on the stage to sing once more and Sebastian had no intentions to find out what song she would choose this time. He jumped out of his seat and thoughtlessly grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him out the bar.

They began walking down a random street when they made it outside and Sebastian reluctantly let go of Blaine's hand after holding it a moment too long. He heard laughter coming from the shorter boy and he turned his head to study him. A genuine smile pulled at his lips and he asked, "What?"

"You were just really eager to get out of there," Blaine chuckled.

"Were you honestly expecting me to listen to that again?" Sebastian retorted, smiling back at Blaine.

"Imagine having class with her three times a week."

"I really don't want to."

They slipped into an awkward silence, neither knowing exactly how to approach the topic hanging over their heads. Their footsteps kept a steady beat as they walked, the sounds of leaves crunching under their shoes, a rock skittering across the sidewalk as Sebastian kicked it, and the splash of a puddle when Blaine couldn't help but to jump in it which he expected would make Sebastian scowl but there was nothing but a genuine smile on his face.

"So…" Sebastian started cautiously. "I guess I always thought that song made more sense if I sang it to you, if I were, you know, the type of person who did that. Singing feelings…that's more your alley."

Their movement stopped and they both looked into each other's eyes, reading exactly what they needed to know.

"What do you mean by that?" Sebastian tried again. "When you sing that song, Blaine, what do you mean? Is it just a song or…"

Blaine could see a bit of vulnerability in Sebastian's eyes as he said it, something he knew that the taller boy tried so hard to hide, but he could tell. It seemed insane that even the great Sebastian Smythe could be unsure and vulnerable and it really just proved that there really were multiple sides to everyone, the good and the bad.

"It just seemed right." Blaine confessed. "When I came back to Dalton that day, it was really just about the Warblers being the dark side, the enemy, but it's different this time."

"And how's that?"

"Sebastian, I've doubted you. I always figured that nothing could happen between us because you and I would never work out. I had this idea that I created in my mind that you could never be good, especially at something like this. Sebastian, you're not perfect but I'm learning to accept the things that make you who you are."

Sebastian stared at the ground before muttering, "What does any of that even mean?"

Blaine took his hand and squeezed it gently. "It means that I've been thinking that it may be worth it to try. I've realized that I can't just keep running away because I'm afraid of getting hurt."

"Why are you so sure that I'm going to hurt you?" Sebastian challenged, his body tensing up.

"Because that's all I know," Blaine whispered. "But I want you to prove that wrong."

"How? Blaine, you've got to tell me what I nee-"

Blaine interrupted as he leaned up and pressed their lips together, Sebastian instantly responding as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"You can start by not being such an asshole to Nick and Jeff," Blaine joked, resting his head on Sebastian's chest.

"That might be asking for a little too much, Killer." Sebastian teased.

Blaine responded to that by hitting him on the chest playfully before saying softly, "Well then maybe you can start by taking me out?"

"I'd love to," Sebastian said before leaning down to capture his lips once again.


End file.
